


I'm like 5 so shut the FUCK up

by britishflower



Series: Child Maven [1]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Child AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Cal finds a child. The child is Maven.





	I'm like 5 so shut the FUCK up

Cal wasn't sure what to do with his life. At least he tried making a living for five years but he didn't fare that well with much, not until Maven entered his life again. 

 

He woke up to a child sitting at his front door. The little boy came up to his knee, big bile eyes and dark black curls of hair with very pale skin. The child screamed at seeing him, hands hitting his legs as weakly as any child. Cal picked him up "Who are you and what are you doing?" He asked.

The little boy puffed his chest "How dare you! I am your brothar- brothur- broth-" the little boy kicked his legs and let out a frustrated noise.

Cal took the child inside and sat him down at the table "Okay, repeat that, please," he asked.

The little boy was small that he could barely look over the table "I am Maven, your broother," he replied. 

Cal looked at the child, chubby little face with dark lashes and soft silver cheeks. The burner reached over and poked one cheek, the boy squeaked a tiny giggle. Cal smiled "Colors, Mavey you're a baby again," he said.

Maven frowned, something Cal found beyond adorable, his little cheeks paled with a blush as he crinkled his little brow and pressed his mouth into a frown with little cheeks puffed out "Don't you dare talk to me-" he giggled when Cal poked his cheek again. Maven's little hands swatted away Cal's bigger hands "I am not a child!" He squeaked.

Cal stood up and walked over to Maven, the little burner cowering from his brother's dark stare "Oh we'll see about that," he said. Cal picked up Maven without any trouble. The little boy screeched as he was paraded to the couch.

Maven glared "Do you worse," he threatened, though his childish voice didn't sound that scary to him.

Cal smiled "Oh with pleasure," he replied. His hands attacked Maven's sides. The tiny boy screeched as he his older brother kept tickling him. 

He shoved at Cal's hands in an attempt to getting rid of the weird feeling in his body. Maven did remember the sensation of laughing but it just... Felt uncomfortable to be doing it now.

Cal smiled after he stopped, Maven was heaving to get air in and out of his tiny lungs. He glared at his brother "I hate you," he squeaked.

Cal ruffled his hair "Love you too, baby brother."

"I WILL MURDER YOU."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want to request something for child Maven? Hmu on Tumblr at night-gem-shit.


End file.
